


Confession

by barjy02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguement, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brothers, Bunker, Confessions, Dean Winchester in Denial, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Castiel (Supernatural), Insecure Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barjy02/pseuds/barjy02
Summary: Destiel.After another spat with his brother, Dean drops his guard and Sam takes the opportunity to drive his brother into a corner.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This OS takes place after season 9 and before Mary's return and Jack's arrival.  
> I apologize for my mistakes. I normally write in French. I try to write as best I can in English to try to share my worlds with you. 
> 
> Enjoy

"Hi," Dean mumbles. heading straight ahaid for the percolator.  
"Hmm", Sam grumbles back without a glance.  
"Want to share your thoughts ? "Dean yawns as he fixes himself a coffee.  
In face of his brother's silence, he insists: "Go ahead and spit it out," scratching his cheek, lazily.  
"I was just thinking... You know ! Where he was? What he was doing? " Sam says distractedly, staring at his cup.  
"Who?" Dean replies, pulling his chair next to his brother's one, tired features by his short night.  
"Castiel " Sam answers.  
Dean scowls immediately.  
The breakfast continues, without a word, except the slight noises of the cups.  
"He never told you about it? " Sam goes on.  
"Told about what, Sammy?" Dean snaps.  
"About what he did once we..." Sam puts his head down.  
" We, Sam? " he cuts him off, irritated.  
He has a bad feeling about this conversation.  
Dammit, Dean had already asked himself this damn question a thousand times before without ever having had the courage to ask it to the most concerned.  
" Dean? " with his eyes fixed on his brother.  
" We're never kicked him out of the house, as far as i know," Dean says. with a heavy heart.  
Lies...Lies... lies...  
" We've never invited him to stay either," Sam adds, spinning his cup in his hands.  
" What are you trying to tell me ? That we're shitty friends because we don't looking to find out what he does all day? It doesn't seem to me that he's that worried about what we do with ours," he spits angrily.  
"Nice about-turn, Dean" he empties his coffee. "I was just trying to tell you that we had the bunker, friends and acquaintances...That we're still together.... But that he had nothing left... No paradise, no roof, no friends except us... He is hunted by his own people, he has lost all his bearings and... "  
"So what?" Dean breaks in. "What do you want me to do about it, huh? Offer him room and board? " he pointed, furiously, the empty chair to his right.  
" Why not ? We owe him at least that... After all, if he has nothing left, it's still a bit our fault, don't you think! " Sam reminds, sarcastically, as he gets up to fixe another coffee.  
"And may I ask what is the reason for your sudden renewed interest in the cherub ? " Dean looks casual sinking into his chair.  
"I was thinking that maybe he wouldn't have come to... to make such choices if we had keeping him away so often? He would... He..."  
"He what ? " Dean inists.  
"Nothing." Sam looks down, tired of talking in a vacuum." Never mind... That's what we do best " as he walks out of the kitchen.

Dean pushes his coffee back and gets his head in his hands and then suddenly, in a fit of anger, throws his cup against the wall.  
" Damnit ", as he stands up.

Ten minutes later, he grabs his jacket, his car keys and storms out the room.  
From the library, Sam hears him slamming the door.

www

The hours go by and Sam starts to get worried. He plays with his half-empty beer bottle while looking from his computer screen to the stairs leading to the main room, then tries for the third time in the afternoon to contact Dean.

As he hangs up, the door opens. He says nothing and Dean deliberately avoids his gaze.  
"I went to Burger King," Dean grumbles, putting two bags on the table. "I thought of getting you a salad, Bunny " with a kindless smile on his face.  
"Thank you...I guess", Sam answers, not knowing what else to say.  
"You better," taking off his jacket.  
Sam opens one of the bags and frowns.  
" What ? " Dean throws back.  
"You're going to eat four burgers ? ", raising a perplexed eyebrow.  
Dean rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, jabbering.  
"I didn't get it," Sam winces.  
"I said maybe we could invite Cass," he goes to the kitchen.  
"Great idea and ...can I ask where it came from, anyway ? ", as Sam stands up.

His brother reappears with a pack of beers in his hand.  
" Seven hours on the road, it helps...Trust me."  
"Listen, Dean" Sam starts embarrassed. " For this morning, I'm sor..."  
"No, you're right," he cuts him off.  
" Really ? " as he falls back into his chair.  
"It's...", Dean rubs his neck nervously." It's just that I've never seen things like that. Even though I knew he wasn't really in great shape, I thought it was Cass, you know ? Angel and all the stuff."  
"And incidentally, also our friend, I'd like to point out," Sam emphasizes with a touch of irritation.  
"Thank you for the remender, just in case it slipped my mind," Dean grumbles, pulling his chair and slumping over.  
"You know, i like to think i'm his friend just like you and I are with Jody, Claire, Donna, just like we were with Ash, Ellen and all the others. But the bond you share, it...it's not the same, Dean, do you even realize that ? "  
"I don't see where you're going with this," Dean winces. "There's nothing more than friendship between Cass and me... and it's just different because the guy is a soldier of God, I remind you... so now if you could just shut up for five minutes so we can eat in peace", opening the pack and grabbing a bottle.  
"No, I won't shut up, Dean... Not this time... I'm tired of watching you screw it all up because you can't stand up for yourself", too calm.  
"I really suggest you to shut up, Sammy," loudly.  
"I'm not hungry anymore," Sam closes his computer, crossly and leaves the room.

Dean sighs and pinches his nose, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down, but mostly to silence the echoes that all this spat has awakened in him.  
"Shit ", burying his face in his hands. " Shit...Shit...Shit"  
"Dean ? "  
He jumps at the sound of this hoarse voice that he knows too well.  
"What the hell are you doing here? I don't think I asked you ? "  
" Askes me what ? ", Castiel replies confused.  
Dean has a nervous laugh.  
"Did Sam call you? "  
"No," Castiel answers, impassive." Are you... okay? ", worried.  
"I'm fine... It's good that you're here, I was just about to call you", slowly regaining control of his nerves. "Would you like to share a burger and a beer with me ? ", waving the table.  
Castiel couldn't hide his surprise.  
"Unless you have something else to do... Don't mind me ! it'll be more for me", Dean adds hiding his disappointment under a half-toned smile.  
"I have nothing else to do, Dean... Thank you."  
The angel smiles and this smile breaks the hunter's heart because it lights up the impossible blue of this fucking eyes.  
"You're welcome", pointing the chair formerly occupied by Sam.

They eat in an almost familiar silence. Castiel takes off his trench coat and eats his burger, a little sceptical, as if he regrets the time when, as a human being, he could savor the taste of food.  
"Cass? ", Dean asks resting his bottle on the table.  
"Yes, Dean ? "  
" Sam and I had a little talk about you this morning. "  
" About me ? ", doubful, licking his fingers.  
" I've been... No," Dean stutters, unable to take his eyes off the angel's lips. "We were just asking if you would like to come...to come live here...with us..... We don't lack space or a guest room, as you've already known, and it would be more convenient, you know...for hunting and searching and all that," awkwardly trying to keep a detached look on his face.  
The angel turns pale as he puts the end of his burger on a napkin.  
"You don't have to accept or even stick to us seven days a week.... If you want to, you can..." Dean immediately adds.  
"With you ? " the angel cuts off whose slight smile lights up his face.  
"Yes", Dean answers, smiling in turn, with tenderness. "Your place is with us ... with ... with me ....You're family, Cass...this is your home too.. always been, I just forgot to remind you that."

At the lack of the reaction, Dean ends up raising his head. A rustle of a wing, Castiel has disappeared and the emptiness that Dean feels at this very moment is infinite ...

www

"But what did you say to him?" Sam told him off, exaspered  
"NOTHING... I just asked him to come living with us as if you so kindly suggested it" Dean snaps, standing in the middle of the living room.  
"Don't take me for a fool! ", suspicious.  
"Don't tempt me," the elder replies sarcastically. "All this is your fault," waving his finger at Sam.  
" Well, come on... Did you at least tell him why? ", Sam crosses his arms.  
" I told him that his place is with us... I wasn't going to roll out the red carpet for him either ! "  
"And what did he say?", rolling his eyes, tired of his brother's attitude.  
"Nothing AT ALL... He just lit up like a Christmas tree before taking off", crossing his arms in turn.  
"Really?", in a suddenly softer voice.  
"What does that mean ? Really?", as he looked at him.  
"It means what it means," Sam stands up. "Call him."  
"I've already tried, what do you think? But the damn feathered piece of shit refuses to answer me," Dean shouts.  
Sam can perceive behind all this rage a real concern and especially a breaking through armement that Dean can no longer hide.  
Sam rushes into it.  
"How can anyone be so blind, it's beyond me," he sighs.  
"Don't do that again... I'm not in the mood, 'warning you," Dean threatens him.  
"You're never in the mood to talk about your private life, and i'm not talking here about your lustful exploits that you're so quick to share," Sam adds.  
"That's why they call it ...private..., Believe it or not !," Dean retorts. "And I'm telling you for the last time, I didn't do anything... He took off, period "  
"Maybe we should give him time to come to terms with that" Sam soliloquizes, after a moment of reflection.  
" Terms to what? I'm not forcing him to our hospitality ," Dean gets angry.  
"Say it like that, I swear i understand he's gone," Sam despairs, running a hand through his hair. "It didn't occur to you that he must have surprise by your offer ? "  
"I beg your pardon?" Dean blinks.  
"Dude...What's it been...Eight years we've known him...and except when he was in too bad shape to do otherwise, all we ever did was suggest that he stay with us...Put yourself in his shoes...Your suggestion was a surprise."  
"Before he had paradise and his feathered ass-brothers-hole, the question didn't even need to be and then I remind you that it was YOUR idea, not mine," Dean defends himself.  
"Please", rolling his eyes. "Stop with these stupid excuse, only you can still believe in it".  
"Meaning? ", crossing his arms, ready to counterattack.  
"It means you and Cass... It means a never-ending exchange of silent glances and me being the third whell like an idiot... It means the guy who answers your calls at the first ring of a bell, whereas for him to answer mine, I have to ring a whole chime except, of course, if it's about you, " with a hint of irony." That means that..."  
"No, but do you realize what you're saying ? ", uneasily.  
" Yes, Dean... That's the crux of the problem and I strongly advice you to care of that if you don't want me to do it myself."  
"Wouldn't you dare? ", petrified, eyes black.  
"Would you like to bet ? ", raising his voice.  
"It's an angel " Dean whistles.  
"An angel who loves you, you idiot," Sam yells, with a quaver in his voice. "An angel who's gonna end up dead, and you'll never forgive yourself for that... and i'll never forgive you either... I'm tired of burning and burying the people i love, Dean...You hear me...I'M SICK OF IT".

The tension is dropping as fast as it has risen and Sam doesn't seem to know what to do with his big carcass anymore.  
"He doesn't even know what the words mean," Dean mumbles, anxiously.  
"That's where you're wrong."  
" Yeah, right ! ," with a little nervous laugh, " Anyway, I... I can't."  
"Whether you can or can't, I don't care... do whatever you want... but as far as Castiel is concerned, I urge you to find a way to change his mind."  
"Who knows he wants to come and live here? " Dean attacks him.  
"Are you kidding me or are you doing this on purpose ? Did you even listen a single word I just said ," Sam shouts.  
"Yeah, I listened to you...I couldn't have done otherwise, you don't stop yelling," he shouts back.  
"I have the right to yell if I want... I have the right to worry about the only two people in the world I have ... The right to refuse to watch you ruin everything because you're scared to death and...", Sam raises his hand to cut short his brother's attempt to interrupt him. "Don't even dare to pretend or think that you're not worth it...that you're cursed or that you don't deserve to be happy or any other bullshit, because the only thing that prevents you from telling him how you feel is fear... Cass is a soldier, a hunter and not an innocent defenseless mother, Dean... He knows the risks of the job and so do you...so yes Dean, there's a very good chance that one of you will kick the bucket before his time, but that's the case whether you're together or not. That's the risk with our fucking lives so don't do that... Please don't refuse to be happy for the wrong reasons," he ends, out of breath.  
Sam runs his hands through his hair and sighs. He'd just lost it. He was waiting for the turmoil  
But there is none...  
Just silence.  
He looks up and crosses his brother's eyes.  
" You're done ? " Dean finally lets go with a hushed voice.  
"I'm done, yes ", surrended.  
"Fuck, man, I've never seen you like that before," Dean smiles at him, rubbing his neck, embarrassed.  
"Sorry," falling into his chair.  
"Don't be, you were right."  
"Again ? " Sam wonders, tired. "I'd have to think about having it carved in stone ? Dean Winchester agrees with his brother twice in the same day", half ironic, half sad.  
"It's not funny."  
"Yes, it is,"

"I'm not gay," Dean finally spits out, head straight.  
"You could do with a little more convincing, you know? " Sam smiles, moved by the distress of his brother.

And than there was silence !

"I've... " Dean goes on, rubbing his face with both hands. "I have something to... Fuck... You have to know that ...", the voice breaking, the words stuck ...  
The courage that is lacking despite the need to confess everything to his younger brother.  
"I know about that too ", Sam confesses.  
Dean looks up, in panic.  
"You...you don't even know what I was going to tell you ", hesitantly.  
"About 20 years ago, when we were still traveling with Dad, I saw you with... with that boy... It was an accident, you weren't supposed to be there... Or me for that matter.... I must admit that at the time, it was quite a shock,... My brother's Casanova in the arms of another man, there was something to be surprised about", with a clumsy smile.  
"What ? " Dean moves back, verging of panic.  
"Dean...", Sam arises.  
Dean looks like a deer caught in headlights.   
"All that matters to me is that you're happy... and honestly, I don't care with whom."  
"It's not what you think," Dean defends himself.  
"It's exactly what i'm thinking and i'm telling you again...I don't care.... No one is here to judge you, Dean...no one and certainly not me."  
" SHUT UP... I'm not a fagot, man.. I loved women... I love Cassie and Lisa... I ..." Dean screams, stubbornly, between anger and despair. Not knowing how to let go after twenty years of silence.  
Ashamed of what he was. Devasted by the image of the broken hero he offers his brother.  
"And now there's Cass," Sam goes on despite the rage that threatens to hit him at any moment.  
Dean shouts a "No" that sounds like a cry.  
"You're turning 38... Don't you think it's time to stop lying to yourself ? "  
"How...How...How...You...", unable to pick up the thread of his thoughts coherently.  
"How ? How? " Sam yells desparated." Dean, you're like a crazy 15-year-old girl when you look at your Dr Sexy... You're turning on guys in the street... At first, I thought you were doing it for research, on purposes or just as a game to prove to yourself that you were appealing to everyone, even men, one of those ego things... But, I soon realized that it was more than that...At the time, I didn't tell you about it because I knew you was not ready to talk about it... with Dad around, i know you were never going to spill it out...You were always so afraid of disappointing him or not corresponding to the image of the good soldier he had of you...that he had made of you... After his death, I thought you would trust me enough to talk to me about it, but I quickly realized that it was a lost cause, so I stopped hoping," Sam breaths deeply. "And then Castiel came."  
"Sam", Dean begs, tears in his eyes. " Please...shut up", muttering.  
" I never judged Charlie for his orientation... Do you really think I could have done it with you? My own brother!", he's getting closer.  
Dean steps back.  
"It's such a mess in my head, Sammy," He says, closing his eyes, two hands clutching his neck.  
He feels his younger's hand resting on his shoulder.  
"Our life are a mess, Dean... So no one cares that you've got a crush on an angel," Sam laughs gently.  
"Bitch" sniffing, smile relieved in his voice.  
"Jerk ", with tenderness. " You should have to talk to me... You should've told him... we wouldn't be here today."  
Dean doesnt't say a word and for Sam, it's the equivalent of a confession.

"Did you mean it? " Dean adds, after a few seconds, opening his eyes.  
"What ? "  
"When you said... that he... that he..."  
" That he loved you?", Sam repeats, eyes to eyes. "Yes, Dean... Every choice he makes, every gesture, every look he makes at you... Man, really ? ", kindly.  
"Shit", scratching his neck. "It doesn't look great ! ", easy-going.  
" Now call him back," Sam encourages him.  
"I'm... I'm sorry if I disappoint you, Sammy," looking down.  
"Shut up, idiot," pulling him for a brief hug. "Shut up."  
He hears Dean laughing into his neck between tears and appeasement before he abruptly moves away. Dean thanks him with tears in his eyes, smiles at him and then, with a tap on the opposite arm, Dean breaks contact and leaves the room.

They cleared the air, there will be no turning back, Sam won't let that happens.

www

Over the years, Dean had learned to manage his attraction to men. He would sometimes give in to his impulses when his body couldn't stand the thought of suffocating in a woman's arms. However, had he never spent more than one night with the same lover and always made sure to leave before this one woke up.  
Shame to leave him without a goodbye...Shame to have cracked...Shame to have loved it.... Shame for the lack he already felt...

What his father would have thought if he had known his older was bisexual ? What his reaction would have been if he had known he liked to be bottom ? Free at last to let himself be loved and desired. Letting go of the reins for a few minutes or a few hours to live this sweet utopia of being a man and not just a soldier.  
He prefers not to think about it, the blade of a hypothetical answer hurts him too much.  
He sighs as he empties his beer.  
"Cass ", Deans's thinking of him, rolling his bottle between his fingers to keep his hands busy, if not his mind . His brain messed up and his heart in pieces.

A rustle of wings. Dean can't stop smiling, but that smile stops at his lips and doesn't reach his eyes.  
"Hello Dean."  
"Hey Cass. "  
Dean should have blow up in this face for having left him without news during those two days despite his calls, but his "too close" confession exhausted Dean and shame gave way to fear. And it's almost worse...

No one dares to start a conversation. Castiel seems uncomfortable, hands in his trenchcoat's pockets, eyes glued to the ground.  
" You want a beer ? " Dean stands up.  
"Thank you," Castiel answers, quietly.  
"I'll be right back," and he walks away.

Castiel follows him with his eyes, a slight fold on his lips. When Dean disappears, the angel walks across the room, looking on pictures in his memory that freeze in the moment... Memories not so old and yet already so far.  
The reproaches, the forgiveness... All these words for speaking without saying anything and his silences that reveal without letting anything appear.  
He sees an ancient manuscript open on the opposite corner of the table. Sam was probably standing in the same place.  
It must be close to midnight.  
Dean and his insomnia...  
Sam and his nightmares.  
His gaze wanders to the hallway leading to the rooms. Thoughts and desires collide in a dark muddle.  
It is the sound of beers clattering together that brings him back to reality. Dean invites him to join him, lifting the pack before putting it on the table.

Castiel hesitates, then moves closer, finally pulls a chair and sits down.  
"So?" Dean says, his forearms resting on the table, bottle in his hands, playing with the condensation on the glass.  
The angel doesn't answer and just takes a beer and opens it.  
"We'll have to talk about it eventually, you know !, " Dean gently throws back.  
"We have to, yes," he says impassively.  
"Why did you run off like that the other day," Dean asks.  
"I needed it," rolling his thumb over the neck of his beer.  
"That doesn't answer my question", resting his bottle on the table a little too abruptly.  
"You know... I've always considered this bunker as your home, to you and Samuel ... The rest of us have only ever been here for a short time... Kevin... Charlie...", with a slight amused shrug. "Welcomed as friends, but knowing that we were only guests into these walls... It is your ancestors who haunt these places, your past, your roots... This bunker is your oasis in the midst of all this chaos", shyly smiles while staring at his bottle.  
"You realize what you just said there! "Dean retorts, visibly hurt by Castiel's words.  
"Yes, Dean... We all knew that Kevin was just waiting for one thing, to finish decrypting the tablets and try to get back to a normal life... Just like Charlie, who wanted to move around and discover the world and its mysteries... She wouldn't have stayed, she never did... "  
"Perhaps... But you, Cass? What about you? Shit ! after all we've been through... A guest? I told you you were part of the family...that we need you... You're my friend, Cass... The only one I've... I mean so little to you? " Dean despairs, furious at the thought that Castiel has such a truncated image of who they are to each other. "With Sammy, you're the most important thing in the world to me."  
"You never asked me to stay. I never allowed myself to do so," Castiel answers resignedly.  
" That is your answer? "Dean spits out as he gets up, almost knocking his chair over. "I'm telling you that you're everything to me and all you have to answer is this piece of crap," Dean says, raising his voice.

He sees the angel's shoulders sag and his knuckles whiten around his beer bottle. Dean almost expects it to burst in his hands.  
"You're kicking me out," Castiel says with an air of inflexible calmness.  
" Excuse me ? " Dean replies, raising a dubious eyebrow.  
" I only had you ..." Castiel continues. " ... And you chased me away... That day, I lost EVERYTHING ", looking up at Dean. "My world fell apart and yours continued ... without me."  
Dean is startled when the bottle explodes. He watches the liquid spill on the table and Castiel's blood mixes with the amber.  
"It was Sam," Dean stammers.  
"I was your friend," Castiel replied immediately, grinning as his fists tightened and the glass penetrated his skin. "I found myself alone, fallen, with nothing... Without you... and today you ask me to come and live here as if that yesterday never existed ! But who can tell me that you won't kick me out again, tomorrow or in a few months? Who? You? Sam? ", sadness in his blue eyes. "I'm... I'm... I can't go through this again, Dean... ever again.", he sighs, sadly.  
"It's... It's different... Everything is different", Dean swallows the lump in his throat.  
"Why is it different? It's because i'm an angel again ? Because Sam is safe ? Because you need me? ", Castiel answers,dryly. Non-judgmental, like an established fact.  
"NO... Fuck no, Cass," passing his hands over his face, distraught.  
"Why is everything so different, Dean?" The angel insists.  
"BECAUSE... BECAUSE I LOVE YOU... DAMMIT" Dean bursts, banging his fist on the table, closing his eyes to the pain. "Because I don't know how to show you how much," he opens his eyes again. "I do not know," he whispers.  
Castiel stares at him. For the first time since they've known each other, Dean is unable to read his eyes.  
In face of the angel's silence, Dean finally comes closer.  
"Show me that," Dean orders in a voice that is too hoarse, broken both by his cries and by the feelings that make him too talkative, him, usually so taciturn.  
He pulls out a chair and sits in front of the angel. He takes his hands and brings them back to him. Castiel doesn't flinch and let's him doing.  
His wounds are still bleeding and Dean bites his lip, thinking that all this is probably the result of his weakening grace. Perhaps it is also the repercussion of his somewhat clumsy statement that seems to have paralyzed the angel.  
"Shit... It's not good " as he delicately opens the fingers of Castiel's left hand.  
He sees a few blue filaments running around the pieces of glass in his flesh.  
"Shit," as he takes off his shirt under Castiel's still impassive gaze, who is now staring at the hunter's AC/DC T-shirt.  
Dean folds his shirt and slips it under the bruised hand. He trembles, moved by so much closeness and by the fear of letting go...again.  
"I'm going,.." Dean warns him, eyes fixed on the palm and the three shards that pierce it deeply. "Say something," Dean begs.  
Dean grabs a shard and pulls out. The hand retracts but Dean holds it back.  
" It's hurt ? ", Dean seems surprised.  
The angel keeps it frozen on his bloody hand.  
"Love hurts" Castiel finally responds by lowering his eyes.  
"I thought angels didn't know nothing about feelings," Dean replies in a hurtful tone.  
"Every living being feels... I...I am alive."

"We definitely never knew how to talk to each other, isn't it ? " Dean sighs as he pulls the last piece of glass.  
"We knew it...long time ago," Castiel replies, focusing on his hand.  
Dean sees grace heal his wounds. He feels it tickle his fingertips still too close to those of the angel.  
"What happened that made us miss each other so much all these years ? "  
"The question is no longer there," Castiel answers, healing his right hand. "Let's just try not to miss the next ones."  
"You're becoming a philosopher now ? ", Dean smiles sadly. "Or this is a not very subtle way of making me understand that you accept our invitation? ", insisting on the last word, a little sarcastic.  
Castiel lets his hands slide on his own thighs and ends up plunging his eyes into those of his hunter.  
And Dean finally dares.  
He puts his hand on the angel's neck and leans towards him. Forehead against forehead.  
"Your place is here with me ... With us ... We've never been as strong as the three of us...Team Free Will, remember? One ex-blood junkie, one dropout with 6 bucks to his name and Mr. Comatose" trying to regain his composure by taking that Dean Winchester-like bravado that didn't suit him so well after his confessions.

At the last word, he sees Castiel rushs to his mouth, taking his face between his hand. Dean's heart's missing a beat.  
Castiel ends up sliding the tip of his tongue over the lips of his human and Dean steps back to kiss him again.  
Insatiable.  
They bite each other, look for each other, find each other, fight and move apart to stare at each other's red lips before throwing themselves into a new kiss, heart-to-heart.  
Tongues are tasted and smiles are sketched out.  
Dean finally pulls away breathlessly but refuses to let go...Not this time... Never again...  
"Eight years late," He says, smiling to Castiel before kissing him tenderly.

That night, Dean drops his guard and left the reins to his lover.  
Finally free to be loved...Free to be able to love...  
Free to exist as a whole and unique human being.  
Free from all shame...Free to stay with his angel beyond the dawn...

In the pleasure, the rebirth...

The end


End file.
